race_department_simulation_careerfandomcom-20200214-history
1988 Formula One season
The 1988 Formula One season was the first season of RD Simulated Career Game. It featured the 1988 FIA Formula One World Championship which commenced on 13th October 2013. Two titles will be awarded, the Drivers championship and the Constructors championship. Season Rd.1-Brazil For the first race of the season in Brazil Jacarepagua lot of thing happen, Keranen wasn't able to put is car on the performance of Lotus, Prost and Laad. He made two run out of track before get a car failure, seem he doesnt get a race day like he got in qualification. Talk about Jednak who made a big crash earlier, we hope he doesnt get injured on the one and everyone are happy when one of his tyre doesnt hit the Alboreto car. Surely we avoid a tragic end. The Lotus team made a perfect race, both are first and second, they had a real good race pace and made some overtake spectacular. Prost miss the podium because his car look no more faster at the end and Levret and Laad had the oportunities to pass him. Let see the Interview. Rd.2-San Marino At San Marino Imola a beautifull race happen this week-end. Old Wolf has get his first pole position yestersday on qualifying session just at front to Aidan Keranen who made also an other great qualification time. During the race, Old Wolf lead it almost an half before getting stuck behind slower car after his second pit stop. Keranen take the opportunities to take the lead after that and keeping it at the end. The race was really hard on engine, mention Saidy who made a great performance on qualification with his great 5th place had his engine blowed up, also for Prost, Levret and Gugelmin. Lotus team got really worst race week-end after their double on the podium in Jacarepagua. Rd.3-Monaco Monaco was to be honest the most boring race since the start at Jacarepagua. Not a lot of overtake happen. Keranen was starting first and at the start, Mauri and Prost overtake him on the first curve. Berger get his get on the wall and was the only interesting happening on the race. Finally Boutsen win the race followed by Saidy who both made one stop strategy. Mauri finish 3rd. The fastest lap was driven by Ben Utzer in his Ferrari. But in the end he had bad luck and had to stop his car. Rd.4-Mexico Mexico was a great race week-end, Berger start his week-end with his first pole position of the season on a wet track. For the race, its began on shower and storm and a lot of thing happen. Saidy stay stuck on sand after beeing go out of track on the first lap. He wasnt the only one to be at the same position. Almost half of the grid has going out of track and doesn't able to return on the tarmac. At the end, Said win his second race of the years and with this, he's now alone on first place in the standing. Five car remain to the finish line, Jednak score first point of he's season and also Owen who start 22nd with his 3rd place. Rd.5-Canada For the 5th round, we got a spectacular week-end. Start with the amazing qualification with a double on front line, Benetton got Boutsen first and the new recruit Lintner second. Not really far behing, Keranen did again a good qualification time. On race, we got a battle with Benetton driver, Boutsen push away Lintner after beeing overtake by is teamate. Some lap later, Boutsen miss a turn and loss all position and be the last one. The incident with Lintner wasnt the only one, Boutsen was on a lot of contact during the race. The Tyrrell driver lead some lap at the beginning and with a good pace, finish at the end second. Manolis Sigomanis got finally his first championship points with the 5th place. Mention Mauri who did a other podium place in 3 races with an other 3rd place. About two other recruit, Squire on Ligier got an Oil Leak on his Ligier and wasnt able to finish his first race. Kederer on Tyrrell finish 9th. Rd.6-United States At Detroit, we got some surprise on qualification session, Mauri make the pole position followed by Jednak and Keranen. During the race, both Lotus driver retired the race with a crash for Said and Gearbox problem on Levret car's. Sasha Jednak got the lead all the way after Mauri got a puncture on one of his front wheel. Keranen look to got an other good race, but few lap after his pit stop, his pit crew doesnt screw properly one of his wheel and he got no more possibility to end his race with too much fibration and less handling on track. Jednak got his first win on Minardi and took him at the 3rd place on driver standing. Boutsen make some other dangerous thing on track and now he is on investigation. Rd.7-France At Paul Ricard the week-end was all the way for Tyrrell team. The new comer Tobi Kederer take his first pole position followed by Utzer on Ferrari, Laad on Arrows and his teamate Karenen. On the race, Kederer keep the lead and Keranen got his opportunities to take scond place soon on the race. No one during the race got any kind of car failure but fourth of them crash into the wall like Saidy, Mauri, Berger and Wolf. For the first time, an other driver took the lead on championship who Said was 1 st since the first GP. Tyrrell team got first and second place to also bring it up their team on top. Rd.8-British For finishing the first half of the season, we was at Silverstone, home of some driver and team. Rami Saidy did a great performance with the pole position followed by Boutsen. We need to mention two new driver was on the race. Firstly Fabio Terzi, an italian driver who took the place of Schneider with Zakspeed and Krisztian Lintner an hungarian replace Gugelmin on March. At the race, on first curve, Diaconescu ram into his own teamate Terzi to get the result both has need to retired. Few lap after, Boutsen did a stupid move again on Keranen and Squire has the chance to avoid any contact on this. Rami Saidy was able to took his first victory and Said regain his first place on the championship with his second place. Rd.9-Germany For the second half of the season, Arrows come really strong with SIgoulakis on pole position and nearly Laad. During the race, Mark Lintner got pushed and lost control just before first S curve to let him look like a bowling ball. On his strike, Mauri, Kederer, Wolf were out, Levret was sadly damaged. The race was great, at the end, Keranen on second place had no choice to pit to get a drink, like he said during the interview. He finish 6th, Jednak made an other great race with an other point scoring. Rd.10-Hungary For the 10th race of the season at Hungaroring, Tyrrell team came again on top of the grid. Keranen got his third pole position of the season followed by Kederer. For the first time since few race, no crash happen on the first lap, everyone was able to do their race. Mauri had again a retirement with a car failure, not long after Keranen got a problem with his car also. Arrows team got lot of speed also on this week end but Laad got again something wrong on his car. Prost and Wolf had a fight during few laps on mid race and the result was both get crashed. Rami Saidy had a opportunity to be on the podium. The third place and all car between the 8th was stick together behind Saidy. Saidy defend pretty well his position but two laps before the end lost three places. Summary Will come at the end of the season Drivers and Constructors The following drivers and constructors competed in the 1988 season. Season Review 1988 Drivers Championship Standings Category:Seasons 1988 Constructors Championship Standings Category:Seasons